Fate's Cruelty
by CloseToLight123
Summary: I closed my eyes and finally let all my tears, that I was holding back, fall freely down my face...I didn't need to stay strong anymore…Because when I saw those beautiful eyes close...I knew you were gone…forever… first and last story I'll ever make!


Shino: Hello I do not intend on writing anymore stories aside from this because this was just something my cruel best friend made me do just because me, my (idiot) cuz and her brother was spying on her and her boyfriend's date in the mall!

Blaze: by the way this was based off of something that happened to someone we know but we just changed some or a lot of parts...

Shino: (tackles Blaze and strangling him) I FREAKING DID ALL THE WORK WHILE YOU DECIDED TO WATCH BATTLE ROYAL AND EAT POPCORN THE WHOLE TIME YOU DARN FREELOADER!

Tsurugi and Tenma: and why are we here again?

Shino: (sitting on Blaze's back) cuz I want and it was part of what Ms._ I can't believe you spied on us_ made me do make a one shot and at least two people from Go must do the disclaimer so get to it!

Tsurugi: and if we refuse?

Shino: (shows fists) I'll shove this up where you wouldn't want me to...

Tsurugi and Tenma: They do not own IE and never will, the closest they'll get is a copy of a DVD, Games and Soundtrack CD...

* * *

Aki's POV

There we are, we're only five, playing at a nearby swing. That's how we just liked it. Having fun and all we do is just sitting on the swings and talking to each other. We were just kids liking each other's presence…

"Hey Aki when we grow up what do you wanna do?" you ask me and I could hear the curiousness in your voice.

I thought about it a little and smiled at you. "I wanna get married, have two kids and grow old together!" I answer you brightly and you just smiled at me.

"Me too…" you answer me as you decided to look at the sky.

I just stared at you during that warm morning thinking if you were serious because I know I was…

* * *

Three years later…

We're both eight and you asked me to go to our favorite place, the park with the swing. When we met your face was flushed and you were fidgeting in your place while hiding something behind your back. You finally looked at me strait in the eyes and revealed what was behind your back and it was a flower… a red tulip to be exact.

"Is this for me?" I ask you and you smiled at me.

"Yeah!" you told me and I couldn't help but smile.

I smiled back at you and took the flower and looking at it. "Thank you…" I thanked you.

"Aki…do you know what a red tulip mean?" you ask me and I looked clueless at you.

"It means 'declaration of love' Aki…. 'I love you'" you tell me and I giggle at the meaning.

"That's sweet…I love you…" I say with a smile on my face. I look at you and you smile at me still with a slight pink on your face.

"Aki…I love you…I really love you" you confess and I can feel my tears well in my eyes.

I looked at you with tears in my eyes and I was holding back my tears as I tackled you with a hug. We both fell on the ground, laughing at each other. That afternoon we just spent the time with each other sitting on the swing.

* * *

Two years later…

There we were, ten years old, at our favorite spot. Ever since you confessed to me we always went here if we wanted to talk, hang out or just look at the sky. I soon remembered why I was there and I felt sadness take over.

"What's wrong Aki?" you ask me and I look at you.

"Kazuya…I-I need to move away soon…" I told you and I couldn't bare to look at your face so I just look at my hands as I held onto my skirt.

"What?" you asked and I dared to look at you.

I saw so much sadness in your eyes that it made me want to cry. I looked back down holding my tears trying my best to stay strong and to not burst into tears. "I'm moving soon and not just moving houses…I'm moving to another country…I'm going to Japan with my parents…" I told you this time more specifically.

"When?" you asked me and I clutched onto my skirt tighter.

"In two days…" I told you and I stood up and was about to walk away.

"Aki!" You shouted to me and I look at you. "Don't cry" you told me and hugged me. I didn't say anything and I just turned around and hugged you back. I didn't want to be separated from you, I wanted to stay! Even though my heart said no, I let go of you and turned away and started to walk away from you. "We'll meet again!" you shouted at me. I looked back to see you smiling that usual smile and I smiled back nodding and turned away running back home telling myself; _be strong…just be strong Aki…don't show a single tear_.

* * *

At Japan…

Here I was at my new school. I was looking out the window wondering what you were doing right now. It has been a week since I came here. I didn't know anyone and I didn't have the courage to talk to anyone. I sighed as I kept looking outside the window.

"Hey you!" I heard someone call me.

I looked at who it was and found a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with an orange headband. I looked at what was in his hands and found a soccer ball.

"Hey! I'm Endou Mamoru! Wanna play soccer?" the boy asked me and I nodded smiling at him.

"Sure!"

* * *

"_This can't be happening…" _

"_I'm sorry ma'am…but he…" _

"_Mom…" _

"_Yes dear?"_

"_I wanna go to Japan! I wanna spend my last years there…"_

"…_alright dear…"_

* * *

A Year later…

Now I was 11, I was in class waiting for the teacher. I had a feeling something was going to happen…

"Class please quiet down we have a new student here today" the teacher said and everyone sat on their seats and turned silent. "Please come in" the teacher said and someone came inside.

My eyes went wide when I saw you standing there next to the teacher. I hoped it wasn't a dream and a smile crept to my face when you looked at me and smiled because I knew I wasn't dreaming and because only you can makes such a smile.

* * *

Later…

"Aki!" you called out to me and when I faced back you hugged me and I hugged back.

"I can't believe you're here…" I told you.

"I guess we're meant to be together" you joked to me and smiled the smile I loved.

"Maybe" I said and hugged you. I was so happy and was oblivious to the sadness in your eyes. You looked at me and kissed me on my lips for the first time.

I wanted to shed tears again…but I told myself to stay strong and to not shed a tear…

* * *

Two years later…

I was now 13 years old, I was with your mom at your house waiting for you to come downstairs for our walk…our last walk…

I still recall that time the doctor said about your health…

* * *

_A week ago…_

"_He only has a week at best…I'm sorry" the doctor answers to your mother._

_I was outside the room but I could hear everything. You've been sick for a while and I was getting worried so I came for a visit…but now I sort of regretted it 'cause the doctor came for a checkup for you while my visit and I waited outside listening to the conversation because I was worried about you. Soon the doctor came out and saw me._

"_I'm sorry" the doctor apologized to me. "It's not in the law that you can't cry you know" the doctor told me and I looked at him. _

"_I'll be strong…" I told him and he left._

* * *

"Please call us if he passes away…" your mom told me and I looked at her. "You don't have to hold it in…don't be strong…" she told me and I looked at her with a smile.

"I have to…" I answered her.

Not long later you came down the stairs with a smile. "Let's go!" you told me as you grabbed my arm and started pulling me outside and to the park.

Once we're here you looked at me with a bright smile. I smiled back but I noticed your hand wasn't as warm as it should be and you looked pale…paler than usual. I took the lead and led you to a nearby bench knowing you were tired.

We both sat down and stared at the night sky and started star gazing.

"Aki…?" you called my name but not like your usual loud yet cheerful voice…your voice was like whisper, weak and slightly sad… "Aki…live a long life and live it happy ok?" you tell me, your voice turning softer with each word. I felt you lean on me and tighten your hold on my hand and I return the hold. "I love you and I'll always love you" you tell me your voice failing slightly.

"I love you too…and I'll always love you too…" I told you, still holding my tears back. I looked at you and saw your eyes close and your lips forming a smile and your hold on my hand loosening, as if you were just tired and was just falling asleep.

I smiled at you and looked up at the stars again…

I closed my eyes and finally let all my tears, that I was holding back, fall freely down my face…

I didn't need to stay strong anymore…

Because when I saw those beautiful eyes close...

I knew you were gone…forever…

* * *

Shino: well that's it hope you enjoyed!

Blaze: ALRIGHT WOMAN GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY!

Shino: you gonna dress up in a chicken suit and shout your a stupid chicken in front of Star and Kagaya?

Blaze: NEVER!

Shino: then no

Blaze: Cruel B-

Tsurugi: just review so I can get out of this place!

Tenma: *sweatdrop*


End file.
